Across Plains
by Mathais
Summary: Tomoki/Shiuchon. Two of the youngest kids to set foot in any Digital World have their own secrets with them. Once they are revealed, how will many act to them and the changes they bring?
1. Disappearing Into Pillars of Light

Story Title: Across Plains

Chapter Title: Disappearing Into Pillars of Light

Series Title:

Author: Mathais

Rating: K+

Fandom: Digimon

Warnings: Discontinued

Pairings: Tomoki/Suzie

Summary: Two of the youngest kids to set foot in any Digital World have their own secrets with them. Once they are revealed, how will many act to them and the changes they bring?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Digimon.

Notes: This story is AU and uses Japanese Frontier terms and English Tamers terms.

Notes (2010): I don't remember why I had half-English and half-Japanese. I think I stole the concept of talking Spirits from another story too. Oh, and the horrid baby talk should have never appeared in the first place.

**OoOoO**

"Wopmon..." A seven-year-old girl was hugging the digimon that was her partner. This girl had on a white shirt was a pink Chinese vest over it. Her small frame had on dark pink pants on the legs and big yellow sneakers on her feet. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, like the hair on her head tied into two small pigtails on the side. Clutched in her arms was a chocolate brown bunny with long floppy ears and pink stripes.

"Suzie..." The tamed bunny digimon tugged at her partner's arm.

"Don't you feel it?" Suzie whispered, the lilt dropping out of her speech as if it were never there.

"Feel what?" Lopmon looked as her tamer intently as no one paid any real attention to them. As it were, everyone was waiting for the Arc; even Rika had come back early with an unconscious Impmon.

"That little sense that something is going to happen." Suzie shook herself since no one was looking. "Something IS going to happen." But I don't know what. She added to herself mentally.

"Are you sure?" Lopmon questioned worriedly.

"I know it." Suzie clutched her pink D-Arc tightly, which made the device give off a spark of light.

"Are you alright Suzie?" A twelve-year-old boy asked her. (Me: Thirteen DOESN'T fit these Tamers.)

"I wus worried wat da whingy won't come." Suzie answered, hastily putting her childish lilt back in her speech.

"Well don't worry. It'll come. Just be careful." Henry replied.

"Wes Wenrya-wii-chan." Suzie used her brother's real name.

"Alright." Henry affectionately ruffled the little girl's hair before walking back to Takato and the other tamers.

I know he means well, Suzie thought mentally, but really. I know how to take care of myself more than you think you know Henry. More than most think. And I have Lopmon.

Suddenly Takato shouted. "There it is!" A bright pink light was heading this way from the sky, but Suzie didn't think it was the Arc.

Momentarily forgetting her childish behavior and her young lilt, Suzie barked an order out. "Move it Takato!"

The rest were stunned as a white beam shot towards the unmoving Takato in column form.

"Takato!" Suzie, though she had a small frame, picked up as much speed as she could before ramming her small form into Takato while time seemed to freeze for the other Tamers and digimon.

"Suzie!" Henry cried as the bright light sucked up Suzie and Lopmon and all three things disappeared.

Renamon, however, was staring intently at the spot where Suzie had vanished. Her heightened spiritual senses saw something around Suzie. That aura... Suzie has been hiding something, but I can't do anything about it now. There was also the fact that Suzie was only mildly afraid of the Digital World when she came unexpectedly. I always thought that it was her naivety, but it isn't that.

"Suzie!" Henry dropped to his knees and actually cried in front of the others.

**OoOoO**

A small boy of eight years was currently resting in the camp that his group made. His large bulbous hat was currently lying next to him while his white shirt and yellow shorts made him seem somehow older. Off to the side a little bit, Tomoki let his childish facade and young demeanor slowly fade away from existence as one can see the changes within his eyes. Whoever said that eyes are the windows to the soul, Tomoki thought wryly, was both smart and correct. Gone were the childish innocent eyes, replaced with hard ones that still flashed some of the said innocence, but less.

"Blizzarmon... Do you think that I will ever be able to drop this farce in front of the others?" Tomoki asked his digivice. Tomoki had found out a few nights ago that if he wished hard enough, a holographic image of Blizzarmon or Chakmon would appear on the screen of the D-Scanner, 3-D like, and he could talk to it.

"Depends." Blizzarmon said softly.

Immediately, Chakmon came grinning on the back of Blizzarmon.

"Hey kid. I don't understand why you had this facade in the first place." Chakmon grinned.

"To stop others from bullying me." Tomoki gained little teardrops at the ends of his eyes despite what facade he dropped. For kami's sake, he was nine! "People used to tease me because I seemed so serious. I came here with intent, KNOWING I was going to A Digital World, but I didn't know that I was going to be bullied inside the train." Hastily, he wiped tears away from his eyes. "An old friend told me about the Digital World, so I knew what to expect. So what if I tried to return home the first day? I wasn't expecting such CIVILATION." Tomoki mused. "Those stories were always about vast plains with plenty of small villages. Not these large cities. I guess, I was surprised along belief so that the tears came from believing that I was lied to." Tomoki shook his head. "I got over it though."

Meanwhile, Blizzarmon and Chakmon were listening in silent awe. "Y-Y-You already knew about the Digital World?" Chakmon sputtered.

Tomoki gave a sly glance to the two spirits of ice. "Yes... And I do know about the different quantum plains."

Blizzarmon suddenly started coughing. "How?" Chakmon and Blizzarmon looked deeply into Tomoki's eyes and saw something that they didn't notice before. However, before they could comment, the two spirits disappeared as Takuya, their local gogglehead, called to him. "Tomoki, what's up?"

Slipping his facade and false demeanor back in, Tomoki called back brightly. "I'm fine Takuya-nii-chan! Just a little bit scared."

"Don't worry." Kouichi suddenly appeared next to Tomoki. "It'll be alright."

"I guess Kouichi-san." Tomoki smiled brightly, but his insides were burning with emotion. I feel so uncomfortable around the spirits of darkness! I know that Kouichi has control, but darkness is like a counterbalance... One that I positively feel uncomfortable around!

"So squirt, going to join us for some chow?" The obese oldest kid, Junpei, called.

"In a minute Junpei-san!" Tomoki said. He eats like a baby digimon sometimes...

"Are you sure that you're okay Tomoki?" The only girl, Izumi, went to eye level with Tomoki.

"I'm fine." Tomoki said with an edge to his voice that he himself only barely caught.

"Wouldn't want one of us to break in the middle of a battle." Kouji snorted.

"Kouji!" Takuya glared.

"Fine." Kouji waved a hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, really!" Tomoki said as he headed toward the bright fire. All six, along with Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon sat in a circle. A bright golden star shone in the distance.

"Hmmm... I never knew that star existed." Neemon pointed to the golden star. "Zen zen zen." The digimon poked Bokomon.

"Stop it!" Bokomon slapped away Neemon's hand as he consulted his book. "Strange. That star shouldn't exist."

Patamon, however, stared at the sky and then back at Tomoki. Flying slowly, Patamon landed on Tomoki's head.

This is so familiar. Patamon thought. "I feel a strange connection to both you and that star." Patamon whispered into Tomoki's ear.

"What star?" Tomoki's ears perked up.

"That golden one." Takuya pointed to the light that was increasingly getting brighter.

Tomoki's eyes widened. "That's not a star!" He shouted.

"What?" "Nani?" The rest of the group seemed not to register it except for Patamon, whose eyes also widened.

The light seemed to be heading for Takuya! "Takuya-nii-chan!" Tomoki cried as he let his facade drop. Forcefully shoving the older boy out of the way, Tomoki and Patamon were struck with the shining golden light. In a matter of seconds, the human and digimon were captured and the light was hurtling west.

"Tomoki!" The group shouted as they heard a Salamon's cries. After chasing the pillar for a few seconds, they found that the light had disappeared right in front of their very eyes. Before the column of light had vanished, however, the silhouettes of Tomoki, Patamon, and a Salamon were made out.

"Tomoki..." Takuya collapsed and cried as the boy that looked up to him was gone. The boy he had promised himself to protect.

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


	2. Meeting In the Training Ground

Story Title: Across Plains

Chapter Title: Meeting in the Training Ground

Author: Mathais

Rating: K+

Fandom: Digimon

Warnings: Discontinued

Pairings: Tomoki/Shiuchon

Summary: Two of the youngest kids to set foot in any Digital World have their own secrets with them. Once they are revealed, how will many act to them and the changes they bring?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Digimon.

Notes: Switching to pure Japanese.

Notes (2010): Wow, I'm really bipolar in this story. And horrible Analyzer screens FTW!

**OoOoO**

Tomoki was floating in a place of pure golden light. Giving a moan as he stirred, Tomoki gave a gasp at his surroundings. The surprise faded soon however. Despite being in a new place, he felt comforted about the aura of this world or area. Immediately upon entering the Digital World he before occupied, Tomoki had felt the imbalance of powers. Darkness had quickly been eating the light and hope was being lost. But here, he felt powerful hope and light. It comforted and soothed him, washing away the pain of his adventures.

"Patamon?" Tomoki now awakened to the fact that his digimon friend was missing. "Where are you?" He tried to move in this place, but he couldn't walk, run, swim, or do anything that required him to shift a step in any direction. "Plotmon?" He asked tentatively, for that was what he believed the second digimon that got swallowed up with him was.

_Fear not, Child of Ice._

"Who's that?" Tomoki tried to look for the man's voice.

_Your digital companions are fine._

"How do you know?"

_I put them in a safe place, so fear not._

"Thank you." Tomoki sighed. "I wouldn't want any of them to get hurt because of me."

_That's a nice trait to have._ In the world of golden light, there was an especially bright patch. Tomoki could just barely make out a silhouette of a man wearing casual clothes and had a mess of hair sticking out in all directions.

"Who are you?" Tomoki tried again.

_Just someone. Follow your heart ALWAYS. Remember that and you'll do fine._

Tomoki felt himself fade. "Wait! Where am I going?"

_Just somewhere. Here's a gift to help._ The figure opened his hand and a symbol shone on Tomoki's D-Scanner. Before he got a chance to look at the symbol closely, however, he faded totally. What he did see, however, surprised and maybe scared him a little.

It looked frighteningly close to the symbol on Seraphimon's Digitama.

**OoOoO**

Shiuchon found herself in a sea of pink energy. After finding that she was stripped of her D-Ark and that Lopmon was missing, she freaked. "Lopmon? LOPMON? WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Be at peace, Child of Pink._

The soothing calmness that flowed through he body after listening to the woman's voice calmed her. Now Shiuchon could feel the balance of this place, the overwhelming light. The whole aura didn't reek of destruction and darkness, like her Digital World did. It also didn't have the balance of light in corner and deep darkness in another like her own world did. This one was just light.

Another thought struck Shiuchon. "Child of Pink?"

_That's is your D-Power color, isn't it? Did you think that the colors were chosen randomly?_

Shiuchon looked a bit sheepish actually. "I did I guess."

_Well now you know better._

The little girl's mind clicked. "Hey! Where's Lopmon?"

_Sleeping somewhere else. She's safe, so don't worry._

Shiuchon then noticed a patch of pink brighter then the rest. A female woman in her thirties with longish hair stood there in casual clothing.

_Let your heart be your guide. Don't follow someone's path. That's their path; you have your own. Your brother and father may be technologically inclined, but that doesn't mean you have to be the same._

Shiuchon gasped. That was her main concern with her brother.

These may suit your heart well. The woman opened her hand and a deck of cards in a belt holder, just like Ruki's, floated out and attached itself to Shiuchon's waist. She only got to see one card before she faded, but that card was imprinted on her mind forever.

Holydramon.

**OoOoO**

Tomoki found himself lying flat on his in the middle of a green field. "Oh my head!" He moaned.

"You're awake! That's good." Patamon sighed from the area he was currently hovering. "That's Plotmon."

Patamon pointed to the puppy digimon currently wagging her tail and smiling at Tomoki.

"Hi!" Plotmon chirped.

"Hi Plotmon. You seem familiar."

"Oh I don't know." Plotmon smiled even bigger.

"Where are we?" Tomoki straightened his back with a crack.

"We're in another world's Digital World." Plotmon chirped. "The gate's still sealed and there's a balance of powers. What can best describe this world is training ground."

"Training ground?" Tomoki raised an eyebrow.

"Where warriors come to realize their full potential." Patamon explained.

"Though there's usually two of the same species." Plotmon continued.

"They may be here and are just unconscious." Patamon finished.

"So, we just have to find them. I'm game." Tomoki made sure that his possessions were here, including his D-Scanner. He walked over to a nearby stream and took off his hat to splash his face. Once he had done so, he jumped back in shock. "Oh kuso!"

"What's wrong Tomoki?" Patamon and Plotmon came over, but Patamon gaped in shock.

Tomoki's hands trembled as he moved them through his hair. Instead of the total soft brown color they usually were, strands of dirty blonde streaked through it. The shaking hands traced the eyes that used to be a pure cyan color, now sporting some crystal blue mixed in.

"What happened?" Tomoki turned a tear-filled gaze over to Patamon. "What happened to me?"

Patamon was in shock. "I don't know. This has never happened before that I remember."

"You do look familiar." Plotmon bounded up to Tomoki and rested in his arms. Tomoki petted her and she purred contently.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the air.

"Let's go!" Tomoki kicked into protector mode and ran over to find the scream with the digimon behind him.

**OoOoO**

Scroll back a few minutes.

Shiuchon blinked her eyes open as she stared into Lopmon's face.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Lopmon cried happily.

"Where are we?" Shiuchon rubbed her head.

"In a training ground." Lopmon said simply.

"Training ground?" Shiuchon quirked an eyebrow. "No wonder there wasn't an imbalance of powers."

"Right." Lopmon nodded her head.

"So, what do we do?"

"Meet up with your partner, of course."

"Partner?"

"A partner of the same species." Lopmon said.

"Anyone from my world?" Shiuchon bit her lip.

"Nope."

"Phew. I'm going to get a drink." Shiuchon walked over to the nearby lake and then screamed.

"What happened?" Lopmon ran over and looked at the reflection. She gasped.

Shiuchon's normally brown hair had streaks of another shade of brown; a shade that did not look real when placed next to her original hair color. Her red (Mathais: I think it's red at least. Tell me if I'm wrong.) eyes had blotches of crimson in them now, creating a surreal effect.

"Lopmon! What happened?" Shiuchon shrieked, but water was flowing freely from her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Lopmon's mouth trembled. "It doesn't look that bad."

"But I look like a freak." She whined, sounding more her age.

A suddenly rustling in the bushes alerted digimon and tamer, reaction instantaneous. Lopmon stood in front of her tamer as Shiuchon opened her pouch and drew a card. She lifted her D-Power so that it was right next top the card, in a slashing position.

"Who's there?" Shiuchon shouted, mustering up what courage she could after being frightened.

"Whoa! I come in peace." A boy, only a couple years older then her and appearing to be under the same effects as herself, emerged from the bushes, followed by two digimon. One digimon was a winged pig and the other puppy-like.

**Patamon**

**Child Stage**

**Mammal Digimon**

**Data/Vaccine Attribute**

**Attacks: Air Shot, Body Blow, Wing Slap**

**This digimon seems to be fairly weak and has trouble digivolving at times when others could, but don't be fooled. This digimon has the makings of a powerful angel.**

**Plotmon**

**Child Stage**

**Mammal Digimon**

**Vaccine Attribute**

**Attacks: Puppy Howling, Petty Punch, Sledge Dash**

**This digimon seems fairly weak and useless at times, but that is only a cover. This digimon does have angelic data within itself.**

Shiuchon read off the data.

"What's that?" The boy came over and stared at the D-Power.

"That's my D-Power, or my digivice. I'm Lee Shiuchon. What's your name?"

"Excuse me." The boy quirked a smile. "My name's Himi Tomoki. I too have a digivice, a D-Scanner." Tomoki flashed a blue, light blue, and green device that was a different model than Shiuchon's.

"Are you going to be our partner in this training ground?" Patamon asked.

"Apparently so." Lopmon replied.

"How come you have two partners?" Shiuchon asked.

"They aren't my partners." Tomoki shook his head. "They're just friends."

"So they how do you fight and protect your world?"

"You'll see." Tomoki said simply.

And to see they did. For several digimon erupted from the forest, startling the five chosen children. They were ninja-like creatures. Shiuchon activated her scan feature and the profile for the digimon came up in a holographic screen.

**Igamon**

**Adult Stage**

**Mutant Digimon**

**Vaccine Attribute**

**Attacks: Iga Style Shuriken Throw, Iga Style Fast Draw, Dancing Leaves**

**A swift and crafty digimon, they can easily sneak up upon their prey. Theire Shuriken Throws hurts and their Dancing Leaves is annoying.**

The card Shiuchon was holding was swiped through the D-Power via side scanner. "Card Slash! Evolution!" She bit her lip afterwards and muttered a prayer since Culumon wasn't here. She needn't bother.

Lopmon was encased in a pink light that stemmed from her D-Power. "Lopmon shinka!" Lopmon's skin was stripped away as her data grew bigger. Her body enhanced and soon the evolution egg exploded in a flash of light. A purple bunny in an orange gi stood there. Her long purple ears flopped pass her shoulders and blue bandana. Attached her red gloves, she wielded two dangerous-looking single-bladed claws. "Turuiemon!"

**Turuiemon**

**Adult Stage**

**Beast Man Digimon**

**Data Attribute**

**Attacks: Gauntlet Claw, Lightning Kung Fu**

**The true form of the child Lopmon, this digimon is extremely quick. Gauntlet Claw is powerful and Lightning Kung-Fu is also a force to be reckoned with.**

"Lightning Kung-Fu!" The rabbit digimon launched forward as her claws opened up, cackling with electric energy. She slashed with one claw and kicked with her left foot. Lightning shocked whatever she hit as she moved in a blue.

"Iga Style Shuriken Throw!" Several Igamon threw knives and shurikens at Turuiemon, but the digimon was too quick as she either dodged or caught the attacks.

"Card Slash! Speed Plug-In!" Shiuchon slashed another card as Turuiemon moved even faster. She was a blur as she sped among the enemies easily, wiping out all who got in her way. She caught a knife and slammed her claw into another foe. The digimon burst into data. She spun around and dodged another shot as several more knives flew her way. Turuiemon caught all the knives and crushed them. Landing, she sped off again and punched a hold through some more Igamon. By then, only a few were left as Turuiemon let the data disappear.

"Igamon shinka!" Blue digicode surrounded the three Igamon left. "Tekkamon!" Small purple spheres with arms holding deadly swords were left.

**Tekkamon**

**Perfect Stage**

**Machine Digimon**

**Virus Attribute**

**Attacks: Slicing Electric Sword, Skull Slam**

**This machine digimon is capable of spreading electric shockwaves by the power of their sword. Beware of their head bashing attack.**

"Slicing Electric Sword!" The three Tekkamon surrounded Turuiemon easily and unleashed their sonic blasts. Turuiemon jumped into the air, but a Tekkamon followed her and a claw to sword battle began. Turuiemon thrusted, but that was parried as another Tekkamon took a stab at her. She dodged again, but landed into the last Tekkamon's strike.

"You could come in any time now." Shiuchon grumbled.

"Right." Tomoki held his left hand out and the D-Scanner in the other. "Spirit!" One digicode ring surrounded his left hand as he brought his D-Scanner closer until the scanning part and the ring touched. "Evolution!" Tomoki jerked his right hand back, releasing digicode all over his body. It stripped away his clothes and replaced it with green armor. A helmet was placed on his head as he grew bear ears. Retractable skies were attached to green boots as the symbol of ice rested on his white chest. When he was done, a small ice bear stood in Tomoki's place. "Chakmon!"

**Chakmon**

**Hybrid Stage**

**Beast Man Digimon**

**Variable Attribute**

**Attacks: Katchikatchi Kochin, Tsurararaaa, Snow Bomber**

**The Legendary Warrior of Ice, this ice bear may be cute, but can pack quite a punch. Don't be fooled by the outer exterior, the control of the element of ice that this digimon has is amazing.**

Shiuchon's jaw dropped. He turned into a digimon.

"Katchikatchi Kochin!" Chakmon raced in and blew from his mouth artic winds. The Tekkamon were frozen in place.

"Card Slash! Strength Plug-In!" Turuiemon gained more power as she slashed at one Tekkamon.

"Tsurararaaa!" Chakmon jumped in the air as the lower part of his body turned into an icicle. That icicle jammed into the Tekkamon and the combined strength destroyed him. Chakmon landed on the ground as a Slicing Electric Sword flew over his head.

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon slashed with an energy claw, pushed back a Tekkamon and followed with another swipe.

"Katchikatchi Kochin!" Chakmon blew frozen air all over the place, limiting where the Tekkamon could dodge.

"Kiyaa!" Turuiemon slashed again, knocking a Tekkamon's sword away.

"Card Slash! Mega Hand!" Turuiemon's hand grew bigger, along with her claw. Giving one last heave, Turuiemon deleted another Tekkamon, leaving one left.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon's skis worked on the ground also as he slid backwards while firing blasts of ice. Tekkamon continued to move forward, dodging the attacks.

"Card Slash! Data Freeze!" Turuiemon unleashed a ball of electrical energy that froze Tekkamon's data. Chakmon's attack connected with Tekkamon as Turuiemon dashed in for the kill. "Lightning Kung-Fu!" The combined power of lightning and ice deleted the last digimon.

Chakmon fell to the ground panting as he reverted to Tomoki. Turuiemon also returned to Lopmon.

"It's our Digital World." Patamon explained. "There are things called the spirits of the Legendary Warriors which allow humans or digimon to turn into the hybrid stages of that particular element. Chakmon is the human warrior of ice."

"A long time ago, there was a war between human and beast digimon. Like a shining angel, a digimon called Lucemon came down and quelled the fighting. However, soon Lucemon's rule became oppressive, hurting all digimon. 10 Ancient Digimon fought and defeated Lucemon, leaving behind 20 spirits, 2 each. Their names were Ancientgreymon, Ancientgarurumon, Ancientbeetmon, Ancientirismon, Ancientsphinxmon, Ancientmegatheriumon, Ancienttrojamon, Ancientmermaimon, Ancientvolcamon, and Ancientwisemon." Tomoki told those who didn't know. "Three Great Angels came to rule the land. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. The land was peaceful for a while, until Cherubimon rebelled against the two human angels, for he thought that there wasn't enough being done for the beast digimon. Darkness and rage overcame him as he struck Seraphimon; Ophanimon encased him in a block of impenetrable matter until those carrying the spirits of the legendary warriors freed him. Ophanimon was trapped in a cage of light. My four friends and I, carrying some of the spirits, freed Seraphimon, but he was defeated by a cheap reflection trick. We escaped with his Digitama that hatched into Patamon." Patamon waved. "Our group had also obtained all the spirits and even had the corrupted Kouichi to turn back to the light. We freed Ophanimon, but she was defeated at Cherubimon's hands and from her sacrifice, we obtained the power to send all of our spirits to two members, allowing them to Hyper Spirit Evolve. It was about then, when we were resting, that a golden pillar of light took me to this world."

Shiuchon scanned the names and obtained no data for all but the three angels.

**Seraphimon**

**Ultimate Stage**

**Seraphim Digimon**

**Vaccine Attribute**

**Attacks: Seven Heavens, Testament**

**One of the most powerful angels, this digimon is a force to be reckoned with. Beware the Seven Heavens, for it is one of the most devastating attacks in the world.**

**Ophanimon**

**Ultimate Stage**

**Throne Digimon**

**Vaccine Attribute**

**Attacks: Sefirot Crystal, Eden's Javelin**

**Leader of the female angels, this digimon is just as powerful as he male counterpart. Sefirot Crystal is just as damaging as Seven Heavens.**

**Cherubimon**

**Ultimate Stage**

**Cherubim Digimon**

**Vaccine/Virus Attribute**

**Attacks: Heaven's Judgment, Lightning Spear**

**Beast-type angels fall under this digimon's jurisdiction and they can definitely lead them. This digimon's lightning attacks are powerful and can spread a wide range.**

"Wow." Shiuchon whispered. "That's an amazing background. I don't really know much about my Digital World, but I'll take what I know."

"I'll help." Lopmon said.

"In my world, digimon is widely known as an animé and card game. These cards allow us to power up our digimon via our D-Power. My Digital World is actually a sector of four, governed by the four digimon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon, and Baihumon. Zhuqiaomon governs my sector, the west sector. He has a vendetta against humans and tamed digimon. However, recently, something call the Chaos befell our world and it is destroying the Digital World. The Sovereigns told us that it isn't our fight and we were to return to the Human World. That was about when a pink pillar swallowed me up." Shiuchon explained.

"Looks like both our worlds are in trouble." Tomoki whispered.

"Right."

"How about me team up so we can get through this training quickly and go help our friends?"

"RIGHT!"

Tomoki and Shiuchon clasped hands and a beautiful relationship began.

**OoOoO**

Translations:

Characters:

Himi Tomoki: Tommy Himi

Lee Shiuchon: Suzie Wong

Plotmon: Salamon

Holydramon: Magnadramon

Igamon: Ninjamon

Chakmon: Kumamon

Cherubimon: Kerpymon

Qinglongmon: Azulongmon

Items:

D-Scanner: D-Tector

D-Power: D-Arc

Digitama: Digiegg

Digicode: Fractal Code

Sayings:

Card Slash: Digimodify

Shinka: Digivolve To

Spirit Evolution: Execute Spirit Evolution

Hyper Spirit Evolution: Unity Spirit Evolution

Cards:

Evolution: Digivolution

Strength: Power

Speed: Hyper Speed

Stages:

Child Stage: Rookie Level

Adult Stage: Champion Level

Perfect Stage: Ultimate Level

Ultimate Stage: Mega Level

Attacks:

Air Shot: Boom Bubble

Katchikatchi Kochin: Crystal Freeze

Tsurararaa: Frozen Tundra

Seven Heavens: Blast of the Seven Stars

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


End file.
